Requiem
by Tragedy Smiles
Summary: The souls of departed SOLDIER's are being resurrected. This is a dream come true for Cloud, but soon turns into his worst nightmare. CLACK!


_I just can't get enough of them "bring'em back from the Lifestream" stories! And to prove it, here's another one!_

_I'm just going rate this one 'M' from the get go, because this fic is gonna be all CLACK! And possibly a few other pairings...still pondering on that one though._

_If anyone out there has an idea to throw my way, go for it!_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just be nice about it!_

_I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. I have enough stress in my life! I don't think I could handle any more! =)_

* * *

><p>Buried deep beneath the ruins of Midgar a rat moves slowly through the pitch darkness of a sub basement in Shin-Ra Headquarters. It moves easily through the darkness, having passed this way many times before in its daily routine. No sunlight could reach this room so deep beneath the earth, but the room was not totally dark. Amid the dark silhouettes of the silent machinery that filled the room, a single red light blinked slowly beneath a computer terminal. The rat took no notice, for the light, blinking with seemingly infinite patience, was to it just part of the room.<p>

But suddenly the rat sensed a change. It stood on its hind legs and sniffed the air. It could detect no threats, yet it was uneasy. To the rat, any change in the environment around it was a potential danger.

The light was no longer blinking, but glowed steadily.

The rat froze as it heard a soft sound. A faint hum as the fan inside the computer came to life. There was a beep, and the rat skittered across the room in fright. Moments later words flashed across the screen of a monitor that had been blank and lifeless since the fall of Meteor.

_"Timeout Period Exceeded. No User Input..."_

The rat stopped for a moment by a narrow crack in the wall that served as its entrance and exit from the room, still unsure of itself.

Again words flashed across the screen.

_"Initiating Default Protocol: JENOVA PROJECT - REGENERATION…"_

_"Press any key within 10 seconds to cancel…"_

The rat sank back down onto all fours and paced nervously back and forth by the crack as the numbers on the screen made their descent. It felt a strong desire to flee, but, unsure of the direction of the danger, did not know which way to run.

_"3…2…1…"_

_"Initializing program..."_

An electrical impulse sped from the machine. It tripped a circuit in a room hidden even deeper below ground. There was a moment's pause, then, with a sharp whine, a line of generators hummed to life.

Up above the rat stood bewildered as the once silent room began to fill with sounds. Suddenly the overhead lights flashed on, bringing a blinding light to the room that had been shrouded in darkness for so long. The rat turned and ran through the crack in the wall as if its very life depended on it.

* * *

><p>A gust suddenly blew across the barren wasteland, kicking up dust and debris in its wake.<p>

Gold and black danced with the wind as Cloud knelt, slowly tracing gloved fingers down the rusted blade impaled into the earth.

"I know I made you a promise…but…I…" Cloud whispered, pain and remorse glazing his Mako blue eyes.

It had been two years to the day since Zack Fair's death. Two years of relentless anguish and sorrow.

"If only…I could have saved you…but…I...was too weak…" Cloud swallowed hard as his words wrapped their guilt stricken hands around his throat.

No matter what anyone tried to convince him, no matter how hard he tried, Cloud could not rid himself of the guilt he felt. It was and always would be a part of him. And because of that, he knew he could not keep the promise he made to Zack.

"I…I'm…not worthy enough to be your 'living legacy'…I'm…sorry, Zack."

Cloud slowly stood as another gust of wind, more fierce this time around, whipped across the top of the cliff uprooting the buster sword, slamming it to the ground at his feet.

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked down at the sword…Zack's sword. Warily, he slowly bent down, intent on putting the blade back in its rightful place.

Just as he was about to wrap his gloved hand around the hilt of the weapon, the ground beneath his feet began to tremble. Cloud quickly impaled the sword back into the ground, using it as leverage as the tremble quickly evolved into a violent earthquake.

Cloud grasped the sword in a death grip as a huge fissure formed, severing the jutted portion of the rock face from the edge, sending him into a downward spiral.

Pulling the blade from its confines, Cloud pushed off of the crumbling rock face, jetting himself into the air, slicing flying debris out of his path and landing a safe distance from the now decimated cliff.

As quickly as the quake started, it stopped just as abruptly.

Cloud stood and caught his breath as he scanned the immense pile of rubble that lay before him.

Having to do a double take, the blonde narrowed his eyes and then widened them in surprise at the sight he was beholding.

Escaping through the cracks and crevices of the debris were what looked to be wisps of the Lifestream.

Cloud took slow, guarded steps toward the mound of rock, keeping his hand tightly clenched around the hilt of the sword.

The closer he got, the more entranced he became as he watched softly glowing green tendrils dance and frolic, making their way slowly and gracefully into the atmosphere.

"Hey, Chocobo!" Came a muffled yell from inside the rubble. "You gonna just stand there and gawk, or are you gonna help me out of here?"

Cloud's heart stopped along with the world around him as his knees hit the dirt. "Z-Zack?"


End file.
